Pourquoi Sirius a quitté Azkaban ?
by les zizines
Summary: [OS] Voici les allégations d'une folle pour répondre à cette question fort intéressante.


**Pourquoi sirius a quitté azkaban ?**

**

* * *

**

_**Auteur :** Velvy! ( et oui, encore, malheureusement pour vous ! ¤je t'en foutrai des "maleureusement !¤ oui c'est bon, j'ai rien dis)._

_**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages que je maltraite sont à JKR ( les pauvres. ¤oh, c'est bon toi, je t'ai rien demandé !¤)_

_**Spoiler :** peut être, je sais pas (la fille qui connait bien ce qu'elle écrit... ¤gnagnagna¤)_

_**Note :** en fait, j'ai rien à dire, mais ça me fais plaisir de faire une note. __ihih_

**

* * *

**

Pourquoi il est parti ? … mais enfin, vous connaissez le harcèlement ? … z'avez pas tout compris, il faut que je m'explique ? … ok, c'est bon, je suis de bonne humeur, je veux bien.

Alors, je recommence depuis le début.

Vous savez, en général, lorsqu'il y a un beau garçon dans les parages, il y a forcément une bande de groupies qui le suit partout et lui lance des regards baveux. Malheureusement, pour notre beau brun ultra sexy, lui aussi hérita d'une bande de groupie.

… comment ça vous comprenez pas ? je suis pourtant très claire ! … non ?mais faut vraiment tout vous expliquez ! ralala, bon, je vais faire ça avec détails.

DETRAQUEURS -- GROUPIES. C'est clair là ? … plus de détails ? ok, je concède, j'ai pas fait dans la dentelle.

Il était une fois, dans un grand château isolé sur une petite île _– Peut être grande, en fait, j'y suis jamais allée-_, vivaient-

… pourquoi vous m'avez coupée, alors que je vous racontait mon histoire ? … vous trouvez que j'enjolive beaucoup ? …ok, ok, je le ferais plus autant ! … plus du tout ? … pfff, vous abusez euuuhhhh ! snif.

- vivaient des créatures immondes, dont le but est de vous ôter toute envi de vivre, de vous sucer _– NON, je n'ai pas dis ça ! –_ de l'INTERIEUR. Leur rôle est de garder, les vilains méchant du monde sorcier _– et même ceux qui sont pas si méchant que ça, Sirius (baveee)-_. Il se trouve que ces bestioles démoniaques avaient jeté leur dévolu sur un dénommé Sirius Black. La beauté de cet homme faisait fondre les détraqueurs les plus brave _–et je pense qu'il n'y pas pas qu'eux, n'est ce pas ?-_. Donc, ces sales bêtes avaient décidé de faire bisous-bisous à Sirius _–pauvre de lui, tout le monde sait que les détraqueurs ont mauvaise alène, c'est pour ça que personne ne veut les embrasser-_.

Ainsi, jour après jour, les détraqueurs venaient à la porte de sa cellule.

… vous voulez vraiment savoir la suite ? …oui ? bon, si vous insistez … je vous préviens, un détraqueur en manque, ça fait peur.

Ils venaient chaque jour,tel des chiots, gratouiller à sa porte, et couiner _-mais pas d'un couinement de chien, non, plutôt un grincement de boite de conserve sous un rouleau compresseur_-.

Bien sûr, ce fut chaque jour une torture pour le brun _– imaginé un peu, être réveillé tout les matin, très tôt, par des boites de conserve emballées dans un torchon sale, qui vous vide de l'intérieur-._

Ainsi, du jour au lendemain, il décida de partir, abandonnant les groupies qui le harcelait depuis 13ans presque _– faut le comprendre ce pauv' ti gars ! mais il a pas été très rapide-_.

Alors, il se transforma en toutou, les groupies, ne sentant plus leur beau Sirius quittèrent leurs postes pour le chercher _– quel veinard-_. Mais il commencèrent à s'affoler lorsque le beau prisonnier ne réapparaissaient pas.

… Voilà, c'est une belle histoire, non ? …comment ça non ? moi j'aime bien le concept d'un chien poursuivi par des boites de conserves …c'est la fin qui va pas ? …vous voulez peut être que je la change, comme ça Sirius meurt quelques tomes plus tôt dans l'histoire.

Alors, il se transforma en toutou, les groupies, ne sentant plus leur beau Sirius quittèrent leurs postes pour le chercher. Mais ce petit veinard avait une bande de groupies si assidues qu'il le retrouvèrent, et profitant du fait qu'il soit sens défense _–au moins il était en sûreté derrière les barreaux de sa cellule-_, les détraqueurs l'embrassèrent.

…alors, vous voyez bien que l'autre fin était très bien.

Alors se transforma en chien et se barra d'Azkaban Abandonnant ansi ses groupies à la « biiiipp »

…allez, un petit bonus pour la route, à vote avis, pourquoi les détraqueurs ont quitté Azkaban pour rejoindre Voly-chou ? …pppfff, faut vraiment tout que j'explique. Les détraqueurs ont eut la savante idées, de pensé que puisque Siri est le parrain de Harry, et Voldy chassant Harry, ils avaient de forte chance de retrouver Siri... astucieus, non ?

* * *

_Alors, alors, alors ? vous avez aimé ? __Je suis sûre que oui (et moi je suis sûre que t'as un problème d'égo.¤bande de rabat joie ! je boulais juste demander une petites review et tout de suite on m'accuse d'être égocentrique!¤)_

a+ tout le monde.


End file.
